


Replaying The Past

by ThisWasInevitable



Series: Falling [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, TAZ-Amnesty, Trashy romance novels as inspiration, indruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWasInevitable/pseuds/ThisWasInevitable
Summary: Inspired by a scene from a book Duck adores, the duo decide to play out an alternate version of their first time.





	Replaying The Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is not even remotely canon compliant at this point, but I did give Duck his strength back, because neither god nor Griffin McElroy can stop me. 
> 
> Content note: The premise of the roleplay is that Duck decides he wants to have sex with Indrid as a "reward" for all the trouble at the cottonwood. But this is clearly discussed beforehand, and even in the context of the roleplay Indrid is actively consenting.

_The wind howled outside the inn, though it was nothing compared to the tempest of emotion in Sir Williams chest._

_As he stared, vigilant, out the window, Prince Arden paced to and fro, still shaken and angered by his near-capture and even nearer escape._

_“My lord, you must rest.”_

_The prince halted in his tracks_

_“For the last time, Will, I’ve asked you to address me plainly.” A smile flickered beneath the agitation of his face._

_“Very well, Arden. Now would you please sit down before you collapse on the floor.”_

_The prince sighs, seated himself on the bed beside the knight. The silence stretched between them, each filled with longings they were not certain they could speak aloud._

_“My father will surely reward you well for my rescue.”_

_“There is nothing he could offer me that would carry any value, save for one.”_

_“I am something to be offered, am I?” The prince fixed him with a grin, making it all too clear he knew Will’s true desires. How could he not? Will had loved him so these many years, and had been told many a time his heart was always on his sleeve._

_“No, my friend, you are not. You are to be cherished, protected-”_

_“But that is not the reward you desire.”_

_Will shook his head, “No, though it shames me to admit it. I desire you, wish to claim you as my own, your body my reward for all I’ve suffered.” His words are earnest, hungry and the prince climbed backwards onto the bed as he spoke, “I want to rend those fine garments from you, ravish you, fill you with ecstasy again and again.”_

_His gaze darkened as he looked at the prince, who shivered but met his eyes, spark flaming in his own. He advanced on him then, the space of the bed and the wall giving the man nowhere to flee._

_“And I can, Arden. You know as well as I that I’m far stronger than you. I can take you as many times as I please.”_

_The prince, though backed into a corner, retained a proud expression that became a wicked smile as he whispered, “Are you quite sure that would be enough to satisfy me?”_

_All restraint left the knight as he surged forward to press the prince to the bed, devouring his lips with feverish kisses…._

Duck shifted on the couch. Damn, this book held up pretty well in the years since he’d read it, even if the prose was purple. His body seemed to share that positive opinion. Then again, depending on what Indrid was up to, Duck might be stuck getting rid of his hard-on the same way he was when he’d first read the book; in the bathroom, fast and alone.

He shuts the book, tilts his head to listen. Indrid is in the bedroom, but the scratching of his pen suggests he’s churning out mostly mundane futures (bad or important ones involve the pen scratching wildly and Indrid muttering to himself). Worth seeing if he’d like a break. Duck tosses the paperback onto the coffee table and heads into the bedroom. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Indrid hums as he putters about the living room, tidying. He never used to tidy, but since moving in with Duck he feels like he should. Even though Duck doesn’t keep the cleanest house, he also doesn’t have overflowing trash cans or piles of paper that could crush a man if they fell over like the Winnebago used to. Indrid wants to keep it that way. 

He clears some stray mugs from the coffee table, tosses the mouse for Winnie he finds towards her cat bed. Finds a book he doesn’t recognize

Hmmm, this isn’t one of his novels. And Duck doesn’t really read romance. Maybe Leo or Dani left it here on accident. He picks it up to read the back and immediately sees many futures of Duck looking embarrassed. Okay, so it does belong to his boyfriend. He flips through it, curious, until he comes across the kind of scene that’s the reason people read these books in the first place. My, this is interesting. 

He keeps reading as he wanders to the fridge and grabs a Capri Sun, which he intends to finish before Duck gets home in three minutes. 

Right on cue, three minutes later, Duck walks in the door. 

“Hey darlin, how was…” His eyes settle on the book in Indrids hands and a blush floods his face. 

“I, uh, that’s, uh Barclays? No, uh, it’s, it’s. Fuck.”

“It’s okay to say it’s yours, my love.”

“But it’s embarassin'.”

“How so? It’s not as if I look down on the genre. You know I love my, how did you put it, cowboy porn.”

“I read it when I was in high school. Still don’t know how the librarian managed to swing gettin' a gay romance on the shelf, but I’d never read anythin' like it. Checked it out a few days back to see if it was as good as I remembered. God, used to read it under the covers, jacked off to one part like fifty fuckin' times.” 

“Would you, perhaps, have read that same part right before you came in yesterday and practically begged me to have my way with you?”

“Yes.” Duck tugs his hat down over his eyes and Indrid laughs softly, crosses to him and rests his arms around his shoulders. 

“Sweetheart” he nuzzles his cheek until he lifts his hat back up and looks at him, “I will drop the matter entirely if you want, but I was planning to ask if there was something about the scene in particular that you liked.”

“It ain’t somethin a chosen one oughta like.” Duck mumbles

“Oh?”

“The, the knight rescues the prince he’s in love with and when they’re on the way back to his kingdom they stop for the night. And he basically overpowers the prince and fucks him and even though it’s pretty clear the other fella wants it it’s still real rough, like, it ain’t romantic at all. Prince ends up a beggin' mess and the knight just don’t let up.”

“But it is consensual and the prince likes it?”

“Uh huh.”

“Then I don’t see-”

“That ain’t the only reason why I’m embarrassed. See, between when you left and when you saved my ass from fallin', I made up a similar scene for my uh, my.”

“Masturbation repertoire?”

Duck snorts out a laugh. 

“Was gonna say spank bank but yours is better. Anyway, I thought about what if things had gone different at the cottonwood and you’d, I dunno, had to come back here and…” he trails off looking at Indrid, nerves clearly failing him. 

“I gave you a reward for saving me?” Indrid purrs.

“Yep.”

“My, my I had no idea. I assumed you hadn’t thought of me in such a way until you stayed at my trailer.”

“It only happened a few times, and you can bet your ass I buried them down deep afterwards.”

Indrid leans down and kisses him, smiles when familiar hands cup his cheeks.

“You know, you’ve indulged me more than once when it comes to recreating scenes from romance novels. I’m more than happy to return the favor.” He stares at him over the rims of his glasses as one of his favorite expressions moves across that face; the one where understanding quickly gives way to lust and excitement with a sheen of love underscoring it all. 

“You mean it, darlin'?”

“More than that, my sweet Duck; I look forward to it.

\---------------------------------------

Indrid’s had better days. First there was the business with the hornet boy, then the getting attacked by a goat minion that _someone_ thought would be a good idea to leave in his trailer for him to babysit and then all of them almost dying due to that awful, awful tree. 

He could have done without being punched as well, but he understands that Duck was acting under pressure. The ranger had been duly apologetic after all was said and done, giving Indrid back his glasses and offering to let him stay at his apartment after discovering the goat minion had destroyed most of his space heaters in the scuffle.

So he's curled up on Ducks couch, nursing a Gatorade and watching the ranger move about the apartment. He likes watching Duck, the way he can see all that strength under the softer bits, his oddly-colored hair. The outline of his cock in his slacks. 

Oh yes, Indrid enjoys watching him very much.

Eventually Duck settles onto the couch next to him. He rests his arm on the couch back behind Indrid, who takes that as an invitation to nestle in against him. Duck makes a pleased sound, drapes the arm down around Indrids shoulders. 

“Gettin' comfy?”

“You are quite warm, and also very pleasant to lay against. So, yes.”

“Glad I could help.”

“You’ve been extremely helpful. And generous, not to mention brave.” He ghosts a finger across Ducks forehead, where a bruise remains from the fight (in reality, the bruise is the last mark Duck received prior to his powers coming back, courtesy of Jake throwing clipboard for unknown reasons)

“Thank you again, for saving me and letting me stay here.”

Duck shifts, pulls him closer. 

“Hey, uh, no problem, just doin' it out of the uh, goodness-stuff of my heart.”

Indrid blinks at him. As he does, a grin creeps across the rangers face

“I’m gonna level with you, Indrid, I had some ulterior motives.” His hand twirls Indrids hair before running a thumb along his cheek.

“Telling me that you have some feelings for me?”

“That’s one of ‘em. Second one was cause I like spending time with you.”

“The third one is a bit surprising, although I must say I find it enticing.”

“Gotta let me say it, darlin'.”

“My apologies, please go ahead.”

“The third is that I got some thoughts on how you can uh, show me how grateful you are for savin' you ass.”

“I’d point out that the plan which got me knocked out was, in part, your ideaAH.” The hand goes from stroking his hair to pulling it, forcing him to look Duck in the eye.

“Uh huh, sure, blame me mister see-the-future.”

“I’m not oh Ohhhhhh” Duck kisses his neck, drags his teeth down it at the end and Indrid fists at his shirt.

“Since ‘m feelin' generous, let you decide if we start on the couch or on the bed.”

“Start?” It take him a second to parse what Duck means and then his eyes widen with delight “Oh, oh goodness yes oh but, but Duck, please kiss me first.” 

“That ain’t an answer.”

“ _Please_ ” This kisses on his neck are intoxicating, but he wants more, he needs to feel what those lips can do to his own. 

Duck shakes his head with a “tsk” stands and hauls Indrid up by his shirt, dragging him over to the kitchen.

“Put your hands on the table.”

Shaking, Indrid does as he’s told and Duck trails his fingers up his sides. 

“There we go. Now, since you didn’t answer my question, I get to pick where I fuck you. Gonna start out here, nice and fast to take the edge off.” He yanks Indrids pajama pants down smirks, “damn, like that a lot” as he roams his hands across Indrids ass, making the taller man squirm.

“Duck.” It’s a plea, though Indrid isn’t quite sure what he’s asking for. A drawer opens behind him.

“How, how many times are you planning to ah!” A single lubed finger works it’s way inside and Duck laughs.

“Plenty. I’ll take care of you too darlin', don’t worry, just gotta get my reward first.” A second finger and Indrid whimpers, which turns into a moan as Duck soon adds a third. 

“Just one kiss Duck, please, then I’ll let you do anything you want.”

Duck leans forward and Indrid turns his head in hopes of getting his wish, receives a bite on the ear instead. Then Duck steps back and Indrid hears foil tearing.

“Got it backwards, darlin'.” The head of his cock pushes in and Indrid scratches the table, “gonna do whatever I want, then kiss you.”

Indrid tenses as he pushes in more, a tremor moving through his back.

“Shhhh, easy sugar, relax for me.” Duck’s voice is gentle as he strokes Indrid’s back, giving him time to adjust. Indrid exhales shakily, lets out a soft chirp moan when Duck kisses his cheek. Then does something that is perilously close to screeching as Duck shoves the rest of the way in.

“Fuck that feels good.” Duck grabs his hips and starts a fast, steady rhythm. Occasionally he dips his head down to kiss Indrids back or bite at his neck. But mostly he stays upright, feet planted as he thrusts relentlessly. Indrid is panting in seconds, hair falling in his face, and a delicious embarrassment floods him at the how fast he’s coming apart compared to Duck. Aside from a few grunts, the ranger hardly sounds like he’s affected by what’s happening. 

“God _damn_ your ass is amazing, can’t believe I put off fuckin it this long.” He doesn’t even sound out of breath, though he does moan when Indrid wiggles his hips and presses back against him, “you’re gonna be lucky if I ever let you leave my fuckin' bed after this.”

“I think someone might notice my, oh yes, my absence.”

Ducks hands find the edge of the table so he can lean against Indrid.

“Dunno, I could just tell ‘em you flew off.” A bite to his ear “ that you’d gone to save some more folks” a harsh kiss to the side of his throat, “leave out the part where I’m keepin' you here as a way to blow off steam from all my chosen one bullshit.” He snaps his hips harder, moves one hand to tease an Indrids cock before drawing it back up to press him close.

“ _Yes_ ” It comes out with a purr just as Duck groans and stiffens, pulses his hips a few more times as he fucks into Indrid through his orgasm. Pulls out with an “oof.”

Indrid does his best to calm his thundering heart as he hears Duck zip up his pants. Then his pajamas are being pulled back up, but not before Duck presses a quick kiss against the slight curve of his ass. He turns, not sure if this is the timeline where Duck immediately pounces on him again. 

The ranger is crowding him against the table, brings their faces close to whisper, “still want that kiss?” 

Indrid tries to nod and move his head forward at the time, which means the first kiss technically lands on his chin. The second one is more successful and he wraps his arms around Duck, runs his hands along his strong back and up into his hair. Just as he’d hope, Ducks kisses are commanding and hungry, but he can feel the sweetness running through them, the reminder that Duck is a good man to his core.

Reluctantly, Indrid breaks the kiss to breathe. It’s then he spots that same, mischievous smile moving along Ducks face. 

“Now, now” he purrs, fondly, “don’t you think that highly enjoyable exchange we just had makes up for any trouble I caused you? Or was I not satisfactory.” He offers an exaggerated pout and flutters his eyelashes. The affect is somewhat dampened by his glasses and Duck has to take a moment to giggle into his shoulder before slipping back into his role. 

“Naw, you were fuckin incredible. But the thing is, it weren’t just me you got into a fix. Ned and Aubrey both took some hits, not to mention I dented Beacon savin' you.”

Indrid arches an eyebrow.

“Are you going to ask me to have sex with your sword as an apology?”

“Nope” Duck grins, then promptly swings Indrid off the ground and onto his shoulder. Indrid trills in surprise, seeing the moment coming not preparing him for how disorienting it is. At least his glasses stay on.

“Ain’t interested in sharin' you, so I’m just gonna fuck you three more times on their behalf.”

“How noble.”

“Hush.” Duck literally tosses him on the bed, smiling when Indrid pops back up for a kiss. 

“Take everythin off.” 

It doesn’t take long for him to obey, a tank top and loose pants landing on the floor as Duck sits on the edge of the bed to undo his shirt and kick his pants towards the laundry hamper. He crawls onto Indrid, cock already visibly hard under his boxers. Indrid opens his legs and arches his hips up just as the timeline changes.

“Much as I appreciate how eager you are to get fucked again, did say I wanted to make you feel good.” He lowers down onto his elbows and begins kissing along Indrids chest, making him chirp and purr.

“That feels wonderful.”

“Yeah? Thought it might. How long has it been since anyone treated you sweet, darlin'?”

“Ages.” Indrid murmurs, then squeaks when Duck lazily circles his tongue around one nipple. 

“Damn shame.” Duck’s kisses move lower, tender as can be until he reaches Indrids hips. Then he bites down between his hip and his thigh and Indrid squeezes his fingers into the sheet. 

“Do that again, please?”

Duck chuckles, repeats the bite on the other side before sitting up.

“More?” Indrid chirps hopefully.

“Later, darlin'. Right now I gotta take care of this” his fingers close around Indrids cock, light and teasing but lovely all the same.

“And this.” He shoves his cock in and Indrid digs his heels into the mattress as Duck toys with him, drawing most of the way out and waiting until Indrid whines or tries to push down for more to thrust all the way back in. A firm, calloused hand moves from stroking to only occasionally brushes Indrids cock.

“May I, oh gracious, come soon?”

“Look’it you, bein' all polite.” Duck teases, adjusting so that he can wind kisses up Indrids arms and shoulders.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it? For me to be oh-so-grateful for your bravery.”

Duck pauses, narrows his eyes, “Get the feelin' you ain’t taki'n this seriously.”

“Whatever would give you that idea?” Indrid grins, the wide kind that most humans find off-putting.

But, as he discovers, Duck Newton is not just any human. Rather than revulsion, he takes one look at the smile and lunges down to kiss it, fucking Indrid into the bed all the while. 

“You wanna try that again, wise guy?”

“NnnnnI, I am serious, I want to come sweetheart, so badly, because it’s you here with me and, oh, you have no idea the things you do to me, how much I’ve wanted you, I get so wound up, ah, I can’t see the future, or the present, or anything that isn’t you.”

“Good, means you won’t see this” he takes hold of Indrids aching cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts, “comin'.”

“Oh very funnyyyyyAH!” He stops making words and devolves into sounds, human moans and Sylph purrs mingling with Ducks deep, pleased groans. The ranger, however, has no such issues finding his words. 

“Oh yeah, fuck, Indrid, darlin, just a little more, jesus christ I’m closeOh _Shit_ ” He doesn’t finish coming before he pulls out, shifting his weight so he can redouble his efforts on Indrid. Duck is smiling, strands of blue hair plastered to his face, and Indrid can’t believe how handsome he is, can’t imagine how this could be better.

“That’s it, sugar, you look so fuckin good like this, can’t believe I got you in my bed.”

Ah, yes, that does make it even better and Indrid comes. Ducks hand, the one that isn’t occupied with working Indrid through his orgasm, finds one of his own and squeezes it tight. As he lays panting, eyes shut, the other comes to join it (luckily Duck wiped it off first).

Lips grace one knuckle, then another, and another and when they’ve kissed all five Duck flips Indrids hand and coaxes his palm open to kiss it as well. Works his way to his wrist next, unhurried and tender. Indrid hums, well aware that he could fall asleep here and now, safe and warm in Ducks bed. But his chest thrums with pleasure when he looks ahead and sees that he has quite a long night ahead of him.

\--------------------------------------------

Duck would fight that fucking bom-bom ten times over if he knew each time it’d lead to this. 

"This" being Indrids head bobbing between his legs as he sucks him off, purrs vibrating out of him whenever Duck moans. He’s already fucked the taller man three times. After the last he’d spent a good fifteen minutes pressed against Indrids back, arms wrapped around that thin frame whispering every silly compliment he could think of while mapping the cool skin with his hands. Then he was ready to go again and when he’d murmured his desires into his ear Indrid had eagerly agreed to a change of pace, kneeling on the ground and opening his mouth before Duck even sat up.

Currently, each pass of his tongue is making Duck more inclined to try an idea. 

“Ease, oh damn, ease off for a sec.”

Indrid pulls back, “Everything alright?”

Duck reaches for the red glasses and Indrid stiffens.

“We should move the-” Duck pulls the glasses off and there’s a crash “lamp.” Indrid glances behind him where his wings, folded as they are, have knocked several items to the floor. 

“Know you got a wild tongue when you’re like this.”

Indrid nods, unfurls it to demonstrate. 

“Show me what you can with it.”

Indrid blinks at him, cocks his head, “really? But I’m so, so….”

“Big? Fluffy? Gorgeous?”

A shy chirr fills the room.

“Don’t gotta if you really ain’t okay doin' it but I’d be lyin' if I said I didn’t want to find out what it’s like havin you in all your forms.”

Indrid curves forward and Duck takes his head in his hands, rubs their foreheads together. It feels as good as he imagined. 

“Back up please.” Indrid shoos him so he crawls further up the bed. The Sylph settles between his legs again, extends his tongue.

“Don’t be shy, darlin', show me what you can do.” 

The tongue curls once, twice, tightens, draws up the shaft slowly. Repeats the motion, always just on the right edge of too-tight. For a moment Duck’s worried by the silence, but then purring fills the room and Indrid nudges his cheek against his thigh with a pleased sigh. Then the tongue uncoils all the way off.

“Please touch me. It’s, it’s been a long time since anyone wanted me this way in this form.” Indrid sounds so vulnerable that Ducks chest tightens and his hands immediately find his head again, the soft down of his neck, the smooth, satiny lines of the wing he offers into Ducks grasp. When the tongue returns it doesn’t coil, instead Indrid draws it up and down the shaft. 

Indrids movements gain confidence and as they do he teases more, earning him slight tugs in the fluff around his neck. He growls playfully and Duck does it again, Indrid retaliating by dragging his tongue of the head of Ducks cock over and over again, grazing his legs with his claws. Duck’s close to cumming but he doesn’t want to. Not just yet.

“Change of plans, sugar, put those glasses back on and get on your hands and knees.”

Indrid hurries to comply.

“By my count, you’ve gotten more than what you earned out of me.” He muses even as his body pushes back to connect with Ducks own as he teases his cock along his ass. 

“Got that right, but this time ain’t a trade off for almost gettin' killed, more like an indulgence because I got you here and I’m gonna wring every last scream outta you that I can.”

“I don’t scream, I screech, it’s different OHohohohohhhh” Indrids head drops to the pillow as he leans forward, Duck taking a moment to luxuriate in how tight and perfect his ass is. 

Then he grabs Indrids hips and puts every remaining ounce of his considerable strength into fucking him. A high pitched noise is buried in the pillows. 

“Huh, guess it, fuck, is more like a screech.” Duck takes a fistful of pale hair and pulls, Indrids' second, trilling screech cutting off into babbled pleas.

“Yesyesyes, more, Duck, please more, oh goodness.”

“Give you as much as you want, long as you promise you’ll stay and keep lettin' me fuck you so hard you can't stand.”

“Of course, gracious, anything you want.”

“Say it. Say you’ll stay and be mine.”

“Forever, oh _yesss_.” Indrid’s orgasm seems to surprise him, and when he tightens around him in response to it Duck’s a goner, Indrids name the last thing to leave his lips. 

They sprawl out on the bed, Duck becoming all too aware of how sweaty he is. 

“Don’t know about you, magic eight ball, but I’m ready to tap out.”

“Signs point to yes.” Indrid mumbles against the blankets and Duck laughs, rolls over to gather him in his arms. 

“In actual futures, a shower seems to show the best outcomes. But only after some cuddling”

“Know better than to keep my boyfriend from his cuddles.”

“You’re never going to let me live my mating season down, are you?”

“Probably not.”

Indrid chirps out a laugh.

“Indrid?

“Yes, my love?”

“Y’know that’s not how things would’ve gone if I’d really brought you back that night. Okay, maybe still would’ve cuddled you but, but I would've probably fussed over you something fierce and then collapsed from exhaustion."

“And I would have fussed over you I imagine. There weren’t any futures like that, by the way. Us coming together only emerged later, when I tucked you in that first night in my trailer.”

“Think it worked out well all the same.”

“Agreed, sweetheart. And I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“Not even gettin' punched?”

“...Okay, I’d change one thing. But the rest is better than I ever saw coming.


End file.
